Running From Desire
by Crazed Miko
Summary: Kagome's betrayed by Inuyasha...but not just emotionally, but phyically! Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome and he agrees to give up Kagome's soul! But wait! Where does Sesshomaru fit into this?
1. Inuyasha and Kikyo's Meeting

Running from Desire

By Crazed Miko

(Kagome and Sesshomaru)

Chapter 1: Inuyasha and Kikyo's Meeting

"Inuyasha…you know what you must do," her cold voice said to him. Her pale face glared at him with such intensity.

"I…I can't… you must understand…" he said trying to explain to her. His golden eyes met with her steel cold brown ones.

"No, I don't Inuyasha. You owe me, and you should know that more then I do, I died because of you Inuyasha, and I have to live everyday by just being nothing but a mere memory. I have to live everyday wondering…searching and what am I searching for? Nothing. I have to live among the living knowing I'm not one of them." She said as she her voice grew harsh. He looked into his dead lover's face, he knew she was suffering, he could tell by her eyes, even though she acted cold he could tell that inside she was crying wanting to be loved, wanting to be protected… wanting to be alive once more.

"Kikyo…" his voice trailed off.

"You have one of two options, Inuyasha." She said in an unforgiving manner. "You must either join me in the pits of hell or you must take the rest of that young miko's soul and restore it to me…so I can live again." She said as one of her soul collectors landed on her shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes widen by the second option.

"K…Kagome…" he mumbled in a daze. Kikyo grew angry hearing him call her name. She slightly clenched her fist not wanting him to see. "Kikyo, I can't do that to her, she…she's been there for me ever since we've met." He said. "And…I…I can't do the first option either…Kikyo you have to understand…I have to live, I must kill Naraku and avenge you…"

"Is that what you think I want from you Inuyasha? Avenges? No, I could care less if Naraku died, all I want…is you. For us to live eternity together." She said as she walked closer to him, she slowly started to caress his cheek his her long slender fingers. "I want you…to go to hell with me Inuyasha, please give me that favor…unless you want to sacrifice Kagome in order to bring me back from the dead."

"I…I don't know," Inuyasha said as he turned his head slightly away from her.

"I want you to decide today," Kikyo replied. Inuyasha looked at her wide-eyed.

"TODAY?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo nodded. Inuyasha suddenly felt a guilty feeling come over him. Kikyo noticed and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha…" she said as she was still rubbing his cheek, "No one will know about this meeting but us." Little did they know…someone was watching them in the shadows.

"Kagome, do you have any snacks for me today?" the eager fox demon asked. Kagome gently smiled at him and nodded.

"As always Shippo." Kagome said as she got her backpack and started to dig into it. "Oh, here's something for you," Kagome said as she got out a pack of bubblegum. Shippo looked at it curiously.

"Um…Kagome, what's that?" he asked as he poked the pack. Kagome giggled a little because he was so naïve.

"It's called bubble gum. It's like candy only really chewy." Kagome explained. Sango and Miroku looked at the pack with amazement.

"Um…I don't know if I wanna try that," Shippo said backing away from the pack it a little. Kagome shook her head in disbelief, she never in all her life knew a kid that was afraid of bubble gum. She opened the pack and got out an orange-strawberry flavored bubble gum.

"Look Shippo, it's good." She said as she unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth and started to chew. "See, it's good, and you can even do this…" she said as she blew a small bubble and popped it with her tongue so it wouldn't get all over her face. They all looked at her like she's done magic or something.

"Wow, what kind of power does that bubble gum possess?" Sango asked still in astonishment. Kagome wanted to laugh but she knew that would hurt their feelings, afterall it wasn't their fault that they weren't born in the era that had bubblegum.

"It doesn't hold any type of power, Sango, it's just the way you use your tongue." She replied as she blew yet another bubble and popped it in her mouth.

"May I try a piece Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and gently nodded as she handed Sango a piece. Sango looked on the pack and saw the flavor was grape-pineapple. (Yeah I know I suck at making up flavors) She unwrapped it and mimicked Kagome. She started to chew. She smiled in delight, "Hey, this is really good," she said as she started chewing faster. Soon she blew a bubble and let it pop on it's own. There was a small amount of gum on her lips but she quickly got it off and started to chew again. "Hey that was easy," Sango, said amazed at herself. Kagome smiled at her. Kirara came up from Sango and started rubbing up again Sango's leg tickling her.

"Hey can I try a piece, Kagome?" Shippo asked eagerly. Kagome smiled at the young fox and nodded. Shippo gabbed a piece and unwrapped it his flavor was blue-raspberry. He quickly stuffed the gum in his mouth and started to chew. He started to blow a huge bubble and held it. "Kagome, look I did it!" Shippo tried to say. Miroku grinned as he popped the bubble with his finger; bubble gum was all over poor Shippo's face. They all laughed as Shippo started to pull the gum out of his bangs. Kagome was expecting Inuyasha to say a smart comment like, 'That's what you get for being an idoit' or something mean and hurtful like that, she looked around and noticed he wasn't there. She slightly frowned; she forgot that Inuyasha wasn't with them right now. Miroku noticed.

"May I ask what's troubling you, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome faintly shook her head.

"I was just wondering, isn't Inuyasha taking a long time with that firewood?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Shippo wasn't paying attention; he was still trying to get the rest of that bubblegum off his face.

"Yeah, you do gotta a point, Kagome." Sango agreed. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Do you think…he could be in trouble?" Kagome asked worried. Miroku put a comforting smile on his face.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha can take care of himself," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome gently smiled but soon turned into a frown because Miroku's other hand slid down her back and down to her butt, he slowly started rubbing it. Kagome had an anime vein on her forehead as she clenched her fist in anger. She was about to slap Miroku but Sango was more than happy to do it for her, she grabbed Miroku by the ear and smacked the living piss out of him. They all watched as the red handprint slowly appeared on his face. Shippo had a sweat drop.

"Inuyasha…you must choose, and you must choose now, I shall not wait any longer for your decision." Kikyo said as she slowly parted from their embrace.

"I…I don't know," Inuyasha said in a daze as he looked down, not wanting to see Kikyo's eyes. _I-I truly don't know…Kagome's been with me all through out our journey together… but I know I owe you Kikyo. But…I just can't go to hell…I can't die yet, not before I kill Naraku and avenge you…even if you want me to or not. _ Inuyasha thought to himself thinking hard. _But…I have to make a decision…I…I don't want to loose you again, Kikyo…you mean too much to me. _Inuyasha took a deep breath as he finally looked at Kikyo straight in her eyes. "I've…I've come to a decision,"

Oh, I wonder what his decision is gonna be! I know I'm so evil, don't worry the next chapter is gonna be WAY more interesting, and Sesshomaru gonna come in don't worry! Please review and BE NICE!


	2. Inuyasha's Choice

Running From Desire

By Crazed Miko

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Decision

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews!

Recap: "Inuyasha…you must choose, and you must choose now, I shall not wait any longer for your decision." Kikyo said as she slowly parted from their embrace.

**"I…I don't know," Inuyasha said in a daze as he looked down, not wanting to see Kikyo's eyes. _I-I truly don't know…Kagome's been with me all through out our journey together… but I know I owe you Kikyo. But…I just can't go to hell…I can't die yet, not before I kill Naraku and avenge you…even if you want me to or not. _ Inuyasha thought to himself thinking hard. _But…I have to make a decision…I…I don't want to loose you again, Kikyo…you mean too much to me. _Inuyasha took a deep breath as he finally looked at Kikyo straight in her eyes. "I've…I've come to a decision,"**

"Tell me Inuyasha." Kikyo said in her usual harsh words.

"I…I choose to…" he stopped in mid sentence.

"You choose what Inuyasha?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll…I'll sacrifice Kagome, in order to bring you back." He said as he turned away. Kikyo was happy, but she dared not show it, she kept her usual cold mask.

"When are you planning on doing it, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha really didn't want to do it, but he thought he had no other choice (well he did but…you know, he didn't want to go to hell)

"I don't know." He said as his showed sadness.

"I think the sooner the better," Kikyo said as her cold clay hand touched his shoulder. "I think…you should do it…tonight," she said as she curved a very smile on her lips. "T-Tonight?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kikyo nodded.

"You must, Inuyasha. The only way is to do it as soon as possible." She confirmed him. Inuyasha took a deep breath, thinking maybe it she was right. He slowly nodded.

"Okay," he said still a little unsure. "I'll do it…tonight," he replied.

"Good,"

"I must go now, I told the others that I was out to get firewood, they'll be suspicious of me if I'm gone too long," he said. Kikyo had her cold mask face but her eyes soften.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said as she slowly kissed his cheek with her cold lips. "We shall meet again at sundown, this time…bring Kagome." Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding as he walked away towards the others.

The figure in the shadows watched he whole thing with Inuyasha and Kikyo, but didn't care. It was none of his business so why would he care? He didn't. He started to walk away from the two, knowing that it was their problem and he didn't want to be a part of it. He maintained his emotionless mask just like always. He went to find his companions. He had a slight concern for Kagome, wondering if she'll be able to fend herself or not but quickly caught himself being concerned for a mortal girl. He shook his head slightly shaking off the feeling. He started walking a bit faster to reach his companions, wondering if they've got themselves into trouble again. The smell of Rin came stronger than the scent of Jaken's. He could also small the campfire, still burning. As he got to the camp sight he looked around to see Jaken yelling at Rin, once again over something foolish. Rin gave out a slight sigh as she rolled her eyes to him. She noticed that he was back. Her face brightened as she completely ignored Jaken and went to him.

"My Lord, you're back!" Rin said with a huge smile on her face. "I was so worried about you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin you little pest, can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is getting tired of your ignorance!" Jaken yelled. He turned to Lord Sesshomaru and bowed. Rin quickly mimicked him. "Lord Sesshomaru, back so soon?" Jaken asked. "How was your mission to steal the Sword of Destruction from that muttface Inuyasha? A success I hope." Jaken said sucking up to him. Rin once again rolled her eyes at the ugly imp. Sesshomaru didn't answer by words but gave him a cold steel glare. Jaken gulped and took that hard glare as a 'No, now leave me the fuck alone before I tear you into a million pieces'.

"Don't you think Inuyasha's been gone for a little too long?" Kagome asked getting really worried.

"Yeah, do you think anyone should go after him?" Sango asked.

"No need to," they heard a voice say. They turned around and saw Inuyasha coming out of the clearing. Kagome's face brightened. As she gently smiled at him.

"Hey what took you so long?" Kagome asked in a cheerful tone.

"Uh…you know…finding firewood is hard work," Inuyasha lied.

"But…you don't even have any firewood in your hand," Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha froze for a second.

"Well, uh…funny story really," Inuyasha said nervously.

"Uh…we've waiting Inuyasha," Sango said impatiently.

"Well uh…there's this HUGE demon and uh…he was comin at me sayin something like… 'You pitiful half breed' and so I got mad and…"

"Funny…" Shippo said sniffing the air, "I don't smell any demon on you…" Shippo said in confusion. "Uh… well…"

"In fact…" Shippo said still sniffing. "You reek of a dead mortal, a woman." Shippo said. Everyone was all eyes on him. _Damn it, I forgot to get the stench off… _Inuyasha thought to him self.

"Uh you see…the demon was after this innocent woman, and me being all good and all tried to save her, but… sadly it was too late," Inuyasha said over dramatically with his head down shaking his head. He then continued "After I killed the demon with my Wind Scar… I looked and saw that the poor woman was dead,"

"Aw, I'm so sorry you didn't get to save her, Inuyasha." Kagome said completely believing his story.

"Oh well if that was the case we need to go back and give her a proper burial." Miroku said, as he was about to walk to the direction that Inuyasha went to go get firewood. Inuyasha stopped him. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a questionable look on his face, as did the others. "Is something the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Uh no, uh…you don't need to bury her." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Because…I um, buried her myself," Inuyasha said with his head down, hoping that they'll believe his story. Kagome put one of her heart-warming smiles on her face.

"Oh I think I know what's going on," Kagome said still with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh, you do?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded than spoke,

"I think that you have more good in your heart then we thought," Kagome answered then continued, "All this time you've been acting like a huge jerk and acting like you don't care about what happens to everyone else but your friends, and I think that you do care but you're just too embarrassed to show it." Kagome said keeping her smile. Inuyasha was a bit confused but it got him off the hook so he didn't care.

"Uh, yeah what she said," Inuyasha said in agreement.

It was near sundown and Rin was asleep on Ah-Un and Jaken was talking to himself about who-knows-what. Sesshomaru was staring at the sleeping Rin. Wondering on how she'll learn things about the world and about herself and other very important things. _I won't always be here for Rin. I can't teach her all the things to know about life. But…if I don't teach her then who will? I know Jaken isn't for the job; he would probably just confuse her and make things as worse as they are. _Sesshomaru thought to himself with his cold emotionless eyes locked on Rin. _What about…that mortal girl, Inuyasha's wrench. She would probably be an excellent teacher for Rin, afterall from what I gathered, she's from a whole different more complex era than ours. She would be prefect for the job. _Sesshomaru then caught himself. _She's just a mortal…but…_ he his stare harden on Rin, _Rin is also…I guess I have no other logically choice but her._ _ But…from what I gathered from Inuyasha and that dead miko was that they were planning on killing her…tonight. _Sesshomaru said as he finally got his gaze off Rin. _I must save her before then…for Rin's sake. _

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a cold solid voice. Jaken quickly jerked his head to look at his Master.

"Yes M'Lord?'

"Watch Rin, I shall be back…shortly." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away from them.

"Yes M'Lord," Jaken answered.

_So what do YOU think is gonna happen? Do you think Sesshomaru will really go through with it? Or will he let her die? And what about Kagome? Does she know what's coming? Will her life change forever? Well, sorry but you'll find all that out next chapter! Please review and BE NICE! Again, thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. _


	3. The Unlikely Savior

Running From Desire

By Crazed Miko

Chapter 3: Kagome's Unlikely Savior

**Thank you sooo much everyone for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I hope you will continue reading my stories and continue liking it! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap: It was near sundown and Rin was asleep on Ah-Un and Jaken was talking to himself about who-knows-what. Sesshomaru was staring at the sleeping Rin. Wondering on how she'll learn things about the world and about herself and other very important things. _I won't always be here for Rin. I can't teach her all the things to know about life. But…if I don't teach her then who will? I know Jaken isn't for the job; he would probably just confuse her and make things as worse as they are. _Sesshomaru thought to himself with his cold emotionless eyes locked on Rin. _What about…that mortal girl, Inuyasha's wrench. She would probably be an excellent teacher for Rin, afterall from what I gathered, she's from a whole different more complex era than ours. She would be prefect for the job. _Sesshomaru then caught himself. _She's just a mortal…but…_ he his stare harden on Rin, _Rin is also…I guess I have no other logically choice but her._ _But…from what I gathered from Inuyasha and that dead miko was that they were planning on killing her…tonight. _Sesshomaru said as he finally got his gaze off Rin. _I must save her before then…for Rin's sake. _**

**"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a cold solid voice. Jaken quickly jerked his head to look at his Master.**

**"Yes M'Lord?' **

**"Watch Rin, I shall be back…shortly." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away from them.**

**"Yes M'Lord," Jaken answered.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was nighttime and almost everyone was asleep accept, Inuyasha. He was thinking about what he had to do tonight. He looked beside him to see Kagome sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha let out a rough sigh. He really didn't want to do this to Kagome, but he didn't have any other choice, according to Kikyo. He knew that he had top re pay her; she dies for him, and now its time for him to sacrifice for her. He sighed again trying to think of another way.

All this time, she's been there for him, through the good and the bad, even when he had broke her heart so many times, she would always come back to him. Even though, he would teat her like she was nothing more to him then a jewel detector, she would always be by his side, no matter what. Even when he was in his demon form and he had not acted like himself, she helped him get through it.

He growled lowly in frustration as he tried to think this through. But then again, he knew that he had promised Kikyo that he would do it, he knew that somehow he had to repay her. He really wished there was another way to avoid Kagome being hurt, or in this case, killed. He hated it that he had to do this to Kagome, but he knew Kikyo had suffered a lot since she had been brought back to life.

He looked up at the sky and saw it was a full moon, he knew it was time. He looked at the sleeping Kagome once again. He got out the special water that Kikyo had given him to give Kagome to drink. (Sorry I didn't mention that in the last chapter, I guess it just slipped my mind) It was special water that only Mikos and Priests could create, when someone drank it, it would make them go to sleep for a whole another 24 hours before waking up again. He hesitated but gently tapped Kagome on her shoulder. Kagome muttered before fluttering her eyes opened and slowly sat up from her sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, when she noticed that Inuyasha was beside her, she warmly smiled at him. Her smile took him back and made his breathing slightly quicken.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Her smile was replaced with a concerned looked.

"Uh…nothing…you were just uh, talking in your sleep," Inuyasha lied. Kagome looked at him with a confused looked.

"I never knew I talked in my sleep," she said, in she gave him an embarrassed looked as her cheeks turned dark red. "I guess I woke you by me talking in my sleep huh?" she asked as she slightly turned away from him. Inuyasha sighed on what he was about to do.

"Here," he said as he handed her the bottle, which contain that special water.

"What's this?" she asked as she carefully stared at it.

"It's just water, maybe it will make you sleep easier," he lied again. He hated lying to her so often. She took one last gaze at it before looking up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She said with a heart-warming smile. He quickly looked away.

"No problem," he answered, still not facing her. She slowly opened the bottle, licked her lips, and put the bottle to her mouth. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She slowly started to drink it. He sighed yet again knowing that now, he couldn't turn back on his and Kikyo's plan, he knew now that he had to go through with it. After Kagome was done drinking she handed Inuyasha back the bottle.

"That was pretty good," Kagome replied with a smile. "Where'd you get this water anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, from the stream." He lied. Kagome nodded with a grin on her face. Suddenly, Kagome felt dizzy.

"Whew, I think you were right about water, Inuyasha. It does make you sleep easier…" and with that she almost immediately fell on her sleeping bag, knocked out. Inuyasha felt extremely guilty, but he knew he had to do this. He quietly picked Kagome up from her sleeping bag, without anyone else noticing and started walking to where Kikyo's scent was; as he walked he looked down at Kagome and whispered,

"I'm so sorry,"

Kikyo was waiting for Inuyasha to bring Kagome in the forest. She had a small smile placed on her lips. "Yes, finally…the day I've been waiting for so long has finally arrived, I shall finally be one of the living once again." She said to herself. "I will finally remember how it feels to have a real body of my own, and to not have to steal the souls of dead women just to keep my existence." She suddenly saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms. "Good, so you brought her." Kikyo said as he glared at the young sleeping miko. Inuyasha nodded sadly as he placed her gently on the ground.

"What do we do to get this over with?" Inuyasha asked annoyed to cover up his guilt.

"Inuyasha…you sound as though you do not wish to do this," Kikyo said hurt. _Naw ya think… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I just wish not to waste time," Inuyasha replied. Kikyo nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Inuyasha." She said as she started walking towards Kagome's helpless body.

Sesshomaru started to pick up his pace in order to get to her in time. He often questioned himself that he of all people would go through the trouble of saving a young female miko. A mortal on top of that. But he kept reminding himself that it was all because of Rin. It was just for Rin's sake. He still, of course, like always had on his emotionless mask. He got there to see Kikyo kneel in front of Kagome about to take the rest of her soul. He slowly stepped forward so that they could see him.

"I suggest that you step away from the young wrench." Sesshomaru said with his usual cold voice. Inuyasha was a little relived that something interrupted Kikyo from taking Kagome's soul. But what he didn't like, was that something being Sesshomaru. Kikyo's eyes were as cold as steel, she shot a death glare at Sesshomaru, but he didn't pay no mind to her glare.

"What brings you here, demon?" Kikyo asked as she got up from the spot where she was about to take Kagome's soul. Sesshomaru peered down at Kagome he was slightly relived that she was merely sleeping instead of being a soulless body.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he put his hand on the Tetsusaigia. Sesshomaru's gaze finally swept off Kagome and he glanced at Inuyasha. His eyes were cold and his face was still emotionless as was his voice.

"I think its obvious, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha felt anger running through him.

"What do you want with her?"

"That is none of your concern, besides if I'm not mistaken, you were planning on killing her tonight, so I think she would be much for useful with a soul in her body." Sesshomaru said as he took a step forward. "Now, I suggest you hand her over, Hanyou. I am not in the mood to kill, but I will if I you or the dead miko get in my way."

"Like I'll ever let YOU of all people take her away!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out the Tetsusaigia and started running toward Sesshomaru.

"Very well, you have chosen your fate, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said under his breath as he pulled out Tokijin (s/p sorry). Their two swords clashed together. Kikyo stared coldly at the two brothers exchanging blows to one another. She looked back down at Kagome.

"No one…will destroy my chance of me being alive once again," she said to herself as she turned back to Kagome and started walking towards her. She bent down in front of her and placed her pale cold hands on Kagome's stomach. After blocking a blowly from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned around and saw that Kikyo was about to take Kagome's soul. He started toward Kikyo. Trying to get to Kagome in time before she's a souless body.

_Sorry I'm so evil, but I'm ending it here. Will Sesshomaru get to her in time? You'll never know unless you read the next chapter Please review and please be honest!__Thank you! _


	4. An Unwanted Life

Running From Desire

By Crazed Miko

Chapter 4: An Unwanted Life

This chapter has some Kagome's POV, I don't know why, I guess I just felt like it.

**Recap: "Very well, you have chosen your fate, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said under his breath as he pulled out Tokijin (s/p sorry). Their two swords clashed together. Kikyo stared coldly at the two brothers exchanging blows to one another. She looked back down at Kagome.**

"**No one…will destroy my chance of me being alive once again," she said to herself as she turned back to Kagome and started walking towards her. She bent down in front of her and placed her pale cold hands on Kagome's stomach.**

Kikyo's hands started glowing as so Kagome's body. "Yes…" she said to herself. "I'll finally be alive once again," Kikyo said as she had a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru sensed a strong amount of energy from behind him. After blocking one of Inuyasha's attacks he looked back to see that Kikyo was on the edge of taking Kagome's soul. He quickly ran toward Kagome and Kikyo but was stopped by Inuyasha in front of him.

"Move half breed," Sesshomaru ordered.

"No," Inuyasha answered. "I won't let you have her. You'll have to go through me first," Inuyasha said as he held up the Tetsusaigia. Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome's glowing body knowing that she has little time.

"Get out of my way," Sesshomaru said as he through his attack at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha blocked it with Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"Is that all you got, Sesshomaru? I remember when you use to be much stronger then this," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru didn't let the comment affect him, he didn't know how he could save the poor girl now, and it looked like it's all over for her. He could smell that she had very little life lefted in her. Inuyasha showed anger to at Sesshomaru to cover up his large amount of guilt for Kagome, he knew as well as Sesshomaru that Kagome's life would end in a matter of moments. For the truth, Inuyasha was hoping for some kind of miracle to happen. Then he realized that he, himself could make that miracle happen. He had an idea to save Kagome without anyone knowing that he actually saved her. He rushed toward Sesshomaru with Tetsusaigia, Sesshomaru saw it coming from a mile away and dodged his attack and then Inuyasha raised up his sword and called forth the Wind Scar. As the Wind Scar was rushing toward Sesshomaru, he took Tokijin and overpowered it, and the Winda Scar ended up going right back at Inuyasha, Inuyasha took the blow of the attack and fell to the ground. This was Sesshomaru chance to save Kagome. He turned around and rushed toward Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo looked up.

"No! This can't be, I have to suck all of her soul before he comes…" Kikyo said to herself as she tried to speed up the process, but to Kikyo's surprise Kagome's soul was a lot stronger then she thought it was. Sesshomaru took his claw and gripped Kikyo's neck, getting her off of Kagome. Kikyo smirked at this.

"Do you think you can kill me?" Kikyo asked.

"No," he answered as he slammed her to the ground. Kikyo was knocked out for right now. He looked back at Inuyasha who just stood there. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised that Inuyasha wasn't doing anything to stop him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You gave up on your plan to kill your wrench?" Sesshomaru asked him coldly.

"I think we both know that answer, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied. He looked at Kagome. "All I want is for Kagome to be safe," he said as his gaze left Kagome and went back to Sesshomaru. "So if you let her get killed I swear on our dad's grave that I'll kill you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha threaten him. Sesshomaru did not let Inuyasha's little display effect him. He just picked up Kagome and walked away. Walking Sesshomaru take off with her, Inuyasha couldn't help but let a tear escape his cheek.

24 hours later Kagome's POV

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I quickly sit up, not knowing anything of my whereabouts. I try to think of what happened to me and how I was brought here, but nothing came to me. All I remember was being with Inuyasha. And him giving me that water and then…nothing. I look around and I don't see anything but pure darkness yet I could feel cold eyes staring at me.

"Where are you? I know you're here!" I yell. No answer. I reached to get my arrows but I soon realize they weren't there. Nor my bow. I had nothing to protect myself with, so I prepare for the worse, but the worse was far yet to come. I could still feel someone's cold gaze upon me. But whenever I looked around all I saw was darkness. But suddenly I heard footsteps, coming towards me! I felt my heart rate speed up as though I ran an around the world marathon. What if it's a demon? Or worse…what if it's Naraku? But why would Naraku want me? Unless…he wants to use my eyes again! I could feel my mind spin in so many different directions. I had no where to run. No where to turn. And the worse part is Inuyasha's not here to protect me. I heard the footsteps come closer and I knew that whatever was there was in front of me. If it was Naraku that kidnapped me…then why wouldn't he have already used my eyes? He wouldn't waste any time. I can't even sense any jewel shards around. I look up. This time I see something. The only thing that dim the darkness of the large room. Golden eyes. "Inuyasha?" I ask hopefully. No. It's not Inuyasha. His eyes could never feel with such hate, with such a harsh emotion. Then…that could only mean?

"Never confuse me with that hanyou." A bitter voice told me with no emotion. I felt fear creep up on my neck. I then knew who kidnapped me, but why? Why would he want me? What could I possibly have to offer him? I had many questions running through my mind. "Why are you just sitting there?" I heard him ask me harshly. I didn't answer, I didn't know how to. He killed to awkward silence between us. "Did you here me talking to you, ningen?" he said as he pulled me off the ground by my collar. At that point I wasn't full of fear like a moment ago, I felt a new emotion take over me. An emotion I didn't feel that often. An emotion of rage. I didn't care how powerful of a demon he was, I didn't care that he might kill me. "Are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to…scare it out of you?" he threatened me. I wasn't a bit fazed by his treat.

"I don't know, you're the one who kidnapped me, remember?" I said just as harshly. I could see his face very clearly now. I could see the hate in his eyes and the scowl on his face.

"Get you're facts straight, wrench." He said as he turned his back towards me. My eyes widened. What did he mean by that? He did kidnap me…didn't he?

"What…what do you mean?" I tried to ask. But I didn't get an answer. He just totally ignored my question! I felt my anger rise a little and I balled my fist trying to control it. I didn't want to do anything stupid to get myself killed. "Where is Inuyasha?" I asked. But he didn't even answer that question either! I sighed in frustration. "Can you at least tell me where I am?" as you could've guessed he refused to answer. He didn't even look back at me. What? Does he think he's too good to talk to me now? "Sesshomaru!" I almost shouted. That got his attention, but unfortunately it wasn't in a good way. When he looked back at me I just saw pure anger on his face. I guess I asked too many questions. I felt fear creep up on me again. But I refused to let it show. He probably can sense it though. He grabbed me by the throat and rose me in the air. I could barely breathe.

"You will never call me by the name Sesshomaru again, do you hear?" he said as he threw me to the hard ground. "You call me 'My Lord' or 'Sesshomaru-Sama'." He ordered crudely at me like some kind of dog! Who does he think he is? I'm not just a piece of crap to be thrown around! Especially for a stupid reason such as this one. I should be able to call him what I want to call him. I picked myself up from the ground and stared at the fearsome demon in front of me. I glared at him with just as much hate as he did me. But I still wanted to live and I knew that Inuyasha is probably on his way to save me right now.

To Inuyasha and Kikyo

"How could you let him take her away?" Kikyo bawl at him. Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kikyo with a little disgust in his eyes. Her question went un answered. He didn't know what to say to Kikyo at this point. What could he say to her? There's nothing else that he can do and he was glad. But he knew that he would have to repay Kikyo some how and he knew that he wasn't about to spend the rest of hell with her. He had to wonder to himself, did he make the right choice leaving Kagome in the hands of someone like Sesshomaru? All he could hope for was that she was safe and well. "Inuyasha," she snapped at him. Inuyasha looked up at her. He looked at Kikyo's features and noticed how anger she really was, it was very rare for him to see her this anger. She was always so sad and depressed. "You know we have to get her back, don't you?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha eyes widened.

"But…But how?" Inuyasha asked. He really wanted this to be over, he wanted Kikyo to forget about Kagome. Kikyo thought for a second.

"We have to go to the Western Lands of course."

"And then what? We just bust in there and ask for Kagome back?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo smiled to herself.

"Kagome doesn't know that you betrayed her…" Inuyasha winced when Kikyo said betrayed. He didn't want to think of it that way, even though he knew that he did very much betray her. But he refused to let Kagome die. He knew that he had to play along with Kikyo's plan until the time was right. "So she'll still want to come back with you," Kikyo informed him.

"So whats your point?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is that will be easy to take Kagome back, and then that's when we make our move," Kikyo said with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha gave her an uneasy gaze.

Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru

"Come wrench," he simply said to her as he started to walk away. Kagome felt like she was going to blow that any moment. First he kidnaps her, then he treats her like crap, and then he won't even call her by her name! Kagome was very angry but she knew that if she had confronted him it would cost her life. And Kagome knew more than anyone that she had to live. So she decided that she was gonna do what Sesshomaru says...for now. She got up from the hard floor and followed him to who knows where.


	5. Knowing Your Place Part 1

Running From Desire

By Crazed Miko

Chapter 5: Knowing Your Place Part 1

Author's Note: Just so you know there's going to be a lot of made up characters in this fic but I DON'T own any of the original Inuyasha characters. So far I only own Suyou and Shirko. I hope you like them as much as you like the actual story.

**Recap: "Kagome doesn't know that you betrayed her…" Inuyasha winced when Kikyo said betrayed. He didn't want to think of it that way, even though he knew that he did very much betray her. But he refused to let Kagome die. He knew that he had to play along with Kikyo's plan until the time was right. "So she'll still want to come back with you," Kikyo informed him. **

"**So whats your point?" Inuyasha asked. **

"Is that will be easy to take Kagome back, and then that's when we make our move," Kikyo said with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha gave her an uneasy gaze.

Wow I only got 2 reviews this time, is my story really that bad? Well, for those of you who DO like my story AND review I thank you guys very much! I hope that more people review this time, well anyways read and enjoy!

Sesshomaru led Kagome across the dark room and up A LOT of stairs. As they were walking up the steps Kagome thought that she was gonna die. She looked in front of her at Sesshomaru. _How can someone go up these stairs with such ease? _She thought to herself.

"Wrench," he called blankly. She looked up giving him her full attention. "The room that we just exited from was the prison hold. If you dare as much as disobey me or other high class demons I can assure you you'll be spending a lot of time in there." Kagome gulped just thinking about it. "Do you understand?" he said in a strict manner. She gentle nodded. You two FINALLY reached to the top of the huge staircase. There was a sliver door in front of them.

To Inuyasha and Kikyo

"Inuyasha, we have to go to the Western Territory and kidnap Kagome from your brother. She'll come with ease if she sees you." Kikyo said with a unhumanly smile granted on her lips. Inuyasha could have swore that at that moment he saw the same evilness in Kikyo as he saw in Naraku. It slightly scared him. He wasn't too sure that he liked Kikyo the same way that he use to, but he did make a promise to her and he won't break it. "Inuyasha…" she said in a slightly surprisingly soft tone. Inuyasha was torn from his thoughts as he looked up at Kikyo. "I know this is hard for you, but you must remember that this is the only way." Inuyasha nodded still feeling a great amount of uneasiness between his shoulders.

"I need to go back to the others." Inuyasha said as he was about to walk in the direction the gang was.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called. He stopped and looked back.

"We'll meet again, two nights from now, when the sun is set." Inuyasha looked like he was thinking for a moment before nodding and continued walking.

To Miroku, Sango, and Shippo

"We have to get Kagome back at all cost!" Shippo said jumping with anger.

"Miroku, don't you think it's strange that Sesshomaru just suddenly kidnap Kagome? What would he possibly want with her?" Sango asked.

"Hm…" Miroku said thinking. "It is possible that he's trying to get to Inuyasha and merely using Kagome as bait."

"That doesn't sound so much like Sesshomaru. He wouldn't sink that low…would he?" Sango resorted.

"Don't you think his story was alittle…suspicious?" he asked her still looking as if he was deep in thought.

"What do you mean, Miroku?"

"I think Sesshomaru would know better than to come at us while we were all around, and wouldn't we be able to hear him taking Kagome?"

"Yeah, and why wouldn't Inuyasha wake us when we knew that it was Sesshomaru. And wouldn't Kagome scream?" Sango asked beginning to strongly agree with Miroku.

"Hm…" was all he could say.

"Well what ever the reason is we have to go and save her." Shippo said slightly annoyed by Kagome absents. They all heard footsteps. They looked to see that it was just Inuyasha. He walked towards them.

"Inuyasha, did you find any sign of them?" Shippo asked hopefully. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I think we may be in the Western Lands."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Shippo, we can't just head out on a long journey like this unprepared. We need supplies. We'll set out in three days." Inuyasha stated. Miroku and Sango were very confused at Inuyasha's behavior. They looked at each and exchanged puzzled looks. Shippo didn't notice but they did. Why wasn't Inuyasha mad and out of control like usual? He seemed so…calm.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?" Sango asked.

"Of course I'm feelin okay? What of it?"

"Well, because you're…never mind." Sango gave up. She knew that she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome

Sesshomaru slowly opened the sliver door to reveal a very beautiful yet rather large room. Kagome's eyes widened as she scanned the room. People were dashing up and down the stairs and going in and out different doors. It was filled with several doors and yet ANOTHER huge staircase. All the trimming were a lovely blood red color. The staircase was gold. Sesshomaru let her get use to her surrounds a few moments before walking ahead. Kagome soon followed not wanting to get lost in a huge place like this. As they walked, they pasted numerous of people, Kagome guessed this were Sesshomaru's servants. One man stopped in front of them and greeted Sesshomaru with a bow, showing great respect. Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to be in your presence." The man said. _Wow, Sesshomaru has these people wrapped around his finger… _she thought to herself in a bit of awe.

"Shirko, do you have anything important to report?" Sesshomaru asked in his emotionless tone. The one called Shirko nodded. Kagome took this time to examine this guy. He had tan skin, pale green eyes, dark red hair in a ponytail down to his shoulder blade, spiky bangs that covers his forehead, he had an okay body, but not one to die for, he is wearing a black and blue kimono.

"Sir, the Eastern and Northern Lords want to know it they can visit for a Land meeting and the Southern Lord wants to know if he can settle an alliance with you." Shirko told him. Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

"Is that all?" he asked coldly.

"Yes my lord." Shirko said with a bow. He gazed at Kagome. First he seemed a bit surprised but then he smiled and showed his teeth. Kagome realized that he was a demon, looking at his fang. Kagome gently smiled back at him. Sesshomaru noticed this and didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Shirko isn't there work that you need to be doing?" Shirko set his full attention back to his lord.

"Of course, sir." He gave Sesshomaru a short bow before he dashed off in another direction. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Follow me and do not speak to anyone," he ordered. Kagome really wanted to insult him but knew that she would be going to that prison hold if she did. "Do you understand me?" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru then turned her back on her once again and headed up for the stairs. Kagome let out a slight sigh. _More stairs? _She thought to herself. She followed him up the stairs. He turned to a gray colored door. Kagome rasied an eyebrow at him. Sesshomaru opened it. It wasn't really all that nice of a room. But it wasn't that bad either. It had a decent sized bed, a plain wooden wardrobe, a body sized mirror and behind it was a wooden dresser to match the wooden wardrobe and the wooden floor. The wall was a pale gray color. "This will be you're chamber." _My…chamber? How long does he think I intend to stay? _She thought to herself. "There's a bath chamber right down the hall for your using." He told her. He walked out the room as Kagome followed. He closed the door behind him. Kagome was so confused, what was she doing her? What exactly does he want from her? He started it walk down the hallway and of course Kagome followed. She wondered where could they be going now. She continued to see demons dash past them, many of them oddly looking at her, as if they've never seen a human before. It was very strange. But Sesshomaru seemed to pay them no mind. They reached to blood red doors; they entered to see a rather large room. It didn't even look like a room; it looked more like a kitchen. At least 30 demons were inside working their asses off. They reached a short demon, a toad demon. It remind Kagome A LOT of Jaken. Only this was a female toad demon. She turned around to face them after yelling at one of the chiefs to get a move on. She bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Good evening, M'Lord." She said to him. Then she faced Kagome and was startled. Then had a look of disgust in her eyes.

"Suyou, teach this human about the kitchen. She's going to be working here." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone. Both Kagome and Suyou looked at him with a surprised look. _Work? Who said anything about me having to do work? _Kagome thought angrily to herself. _Who does he think he is? I'm not just some slave! _Kagome was very tempted to snap at him but then remembered what would happen if she did so she gave him a hard cold glare instead, hoping that he saw it.

"Y-Yes M'Lord…" Suyou said hesitantly. Sesshomaru nodded and then looked over at Kagome.

"I'll be back shortly, wrench." Sesshomaru said harshly as he walked out the door. Kagome was in an angry daze, she felt like going back out there and giving Sesshomaru a piece of her mind. _Was that all he wants me for? Is it just to work? Or is it something more… _Kagome's thoughts were rudely interrupted as she felt something poke her stomach. She looked down to see Suyou poking her hard with a wooden spoon. (Suyou is about to Kagome's waist…)

"Listen up girl and listen good. I don't like you, not one bit." Suyou's words were cold as steel. "I don't even know why The Lord would even bring you here, you'll be eaten alive!" Suyou took a closer look at Kagome. Examining her. " You're a dinky looking girl. You don't have any meat on you. Not to mention you look strange with those weird clothes. Why would the Lord bring in such a worthless, wrench.\?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the old demon. _What did I ever do to her? _"I will not repeat myself, do you hear me wrench? I am Suyou. I'm in charge of this kitchen and I don't intend on changing that anytime soon. You will work under me and do whatever I say. That means when I say jump, you say how high, you got that? I won't allow any screw-ups, especially for you, human. If you screw up or disobey me then I will immediately report to Lord Sesshomaru and he won't be happy. And if it's a screw up that is not worth the Lord's time then I shall take care of you personally. Do you understand?" she said rudely to Kagome as if she wasn't worth 10 cents. Kagome felt anger enter her body again. She usually respected her elders but she was going to make an exception for this old demon. "Do you hear me wrench? I asked you did you understand because I'm not going to repeat myself for the lights of a dumb dinky mortal like yourself." Suyou said. Kagome knew that this old hag was going to push her to say something that she didn't want to say. "Are you death or something? Answer me you filthy mortal," she ordered. Kagome wanted to go off on her. She wanted to smack that smile right off Suyou's old ugly face. But instead she sucked up her pride and did as she was told. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes,"

"Yes what?" she asked poking Kagome with her wooden spoon once more. Kagome growled slightly under her breath knowing that Suyou was enjoying every minute of this.

"Yes ma'am." She answered regretfully.

"Good." She said as she turned to a huge sink piled with dirty dishes. _Does she think I'm a maid or something? _She thought to herself coldly. "You will wash all of those dishes until each and every one of them are spotless." She said with a wide grin on her face. "Do you understand?" Suyou confirmed. Kagome slightly sighed out of anger.

"Yes ma'am, I understand just fine." She said as harshfully as her voice could get. She had only known this old hag for 10 minutes and she's already hates her almost as much as Naraku.

"When you are finished you will come and tell me before doing anything else, I'll probably have more work for you." She said as she walked away from a angry Kagome. She slightly growled under her breath as she walked to the dirty dish pile and started scrubbing with an old sponge that she picked up. She started to wonder how long was she going to stay. Is Inuyasha looking for her right now? If so, how long will it take for him to find her? And what does Sesshomaru wanted with her? And WHAT THE HELL IS THAT OLD DEMON'S PROBLEM? Kagome still had so many questions, and they were all still left unanswered. She continued to scrub on dish after another, leaving them each gleaming. She wondered what Inuyasha and her friends were doing right now.

Inuyasha And The Others

"It isn't the same!" Shippo whined as he refused to eat any of his grilled fish.

"She's only been gone for one day and you're already complaining," Inuyasha said in annoyance. Sango gave Inuyasha a very puzzled look.

"Usually you're the one whose complaining whenever Kagome's away." She pointed out. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes slightly widened as his facial features tighten. Shippo looked at up at Inuyasha. Miroku's eyebrow was raised at Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha, Sango is right. You have been acting surprisingly…calm." Miroku agreed. Inuyasha looked away from the three of them not wanting to look them in the eyes.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Inuyasha insisted quickly. All three of them noticed this and exchanged looks.

"You always are more violent when she's not around and you're always so uptight. You usual can't even relax when she's not around, especially whenever you're not sure she's safe. And if she's with Sesshomaru who knows what he'll do with her…or already done." Sango said.

"Feh…" he said as he got up from his spot and turned away from them. "I told you we'll go look for her in three days didn't I? So just get off my back about it okay?" Inuyasha's voice rose more then he intended it to. They were all a little shocked.

"I…I was just being concerned." Sango said hurt. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look over his shoulder.

"Well save it for yourself," I'm going for a walk." He said as he left the three in awe and confusion.

Back to Kagome and The Dirty Dishes

Kagome was still cursing herself while scrubbing the last of the dishes. She sighed in relief that she was finally finished. She must have been there for at least two hours. She looked around wondering where the old hag went now. She started walking around the huge kitchen. She saw demons working left and right. She wondered why would they work for Sesshomaru. What did they get out of it? But then again now that she thought about it, it was probably forced upon them to work for him. Just like it was forced upon her. She saw the old hag yelling at someone for not putting enough salt in this 'pig demon soup'. Kagome gagged at the thought of it. Suyou noticed Kagome and walked over to her with the same hateful look on her face, which Kagome gladly returned the same hateful glance right back.

"You're done already?" Suyou asked unbelievably. "I must have given you at least two hundred dishes to wash."

"Yeah, I'm done." She said bitterly. Suyou's face darkened.

"What did I tell you about answering me…" she said in a deadly voice. Kagome thought that she could strike the old demon right there, but then she knew that she would have to face Sesshomaru. She growled under her throat.

"Yes…ma'am." She said hating this. Suyou raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Yes ma'am, what?" she asked, with a slight cockiness in her voice.

"Yes ma'am I'm done," she told her with hate.

"Good," she said satisfied. "It's about time you know your place, mortal." Kagome gritted her teeth in anger. "Oh yes, I have no more work for you today, Lord Sesshomaru says that he wishes to see you." Suyou said as she walked away and tasted the Pig demon Soup. "Urgh! How many times do I have to tell you? This is too much salt! Throw it away and start over!" Kagome walked out of the kichen, thanking the Kami's that she was finally away from Suyou. But now she has to face the cold demon lord again. _What could he possibly want this time? _Kagome thought to herself.

_**Well, that's the end of chapter 5! Hope you liked it, and please review! **_


End file.
